Earth One
by ktoll9
Summary: Long, long ago the love story began. Who would have thought that their story would affect so many?


_**Earth One**_

* * *

It was awful, being stuck here on this backwater little blue planet all alone. Certainly she'd trained since birth for something like this. Everyone did. It was for the survival of her species. Although, she had to admit this little tropical planet was quite beautiful, and it was certainly better than living on the space station. She had circled it for months when she was smaller, studying it before she had made the final decision to land. The spot she'd picked had been perfect. There was the potential for food, shelter and water to last for her lifetime, but what good would that do if there was no way to replicate the genetic material? They had told her in the last transmission that another would be sent to assist with new equipment, but who knew how long that would take and would they be a child like she had been when she had landed?

Off in the distance there was a bright light and a loud noise that was all too familiar. _Who exactly was making a landing? Why had they not contacted me, like was required in the standard operating procedures?_ Were her thoughts as she packed up a few provisions and set out in the direction of the disturbance. It needed to be investigated. She hadn't received the required transmission of the arrival. The unfamiliarly marked ship that touched down wasn't one of her people's, and it was far too big for what was required. She sincerely hoped that the other being wasn't hostile or, territorial.

* * *

It had been a long time since he'd actually breathed in the pure oxygen and moisture of an atmosphere. This planet was perfect in every way. Beautiful flora and fauna. The only drawback had been the fact that the Genetic Disbursement Array had been damaged a few months ago in a meteor storm, just outside the solar system's outer reaches. Headquarters did message him last month that they would send someone to assist, but they didn't give him an ETA.

He sighed as he surveyed his surroundings and made plans to build up his encampment. At least something went right. He supposed it could have been much worse and he could have been stranded on Mars One or, one of its tiny moons. At least here, the air was breathable without assistance and he didn't need to set up the purification systems. The water was drinkable, the air was breathable, and he hoped that the vegetation and animals were consumable.

* * *

She observed from mere meters away, and already this alien creature was the most intriguing thing that she'd ever studied in her lifetime. In fact, it was quite beautiful, attractive almost. She blushed at the thought as she covertly watched the sinewy muscle that rippled beneath its taught skin. What was this feeling that was coming over her? Had she really been so alone for that long? So long that she had craved the companionship of another?

She had never been briefed on something like this happening. Its build was similar to hers, but with more muscle, more definition, definitely an extra appendage, and it was much larger than her. It had hair in unusual places like on its torso, arms and legs. Its hair was a beautiful light golden blond and its eyes were a gemstone quality green with little sienna bursts of color in the center when the light of the sun star hit them.

She watched as the little beads of moisture flowed down its back and wondered what the taste would be if she had the opportunity to just run her lips and tongue along those hard lines. She knew the scent was overwhelming, she could smell it from where she observed. The scent was heady and calming, but it also made her warm and she could feel a rush of excitement race up and down her spine.

"**This is Kuon One, Kuon One... If anyone can hear me... I have made a base camp on Earth One. Please respond."** She heard the silky, deep, rich voice speak in a foreign tongue into what seemed like a communications array. He sighed in resignation and shook his head. Hopefully they would get the message; however, he wasn't really sure if it would do much good if they did.

* * *

It had been a few hours since she'd discovered the intriguing alien life form. She had found a wonderful little observation spot and rested on the limb of a tree above where it was. What had awakened her was what she could only describe as music. She giggled inwardly. It was quite nice even if it was a little out of the ordinary of what she was accustomed to. It was a little more rough than what she was used to, but it didn't assault her ears, and the way the _**Kuon**_ was behaving was quite entertaining. She had actually let out a small giggle.

Kuon looked up into the trees where the beautiful sound had come from and noticed an unusual alien life form. It was much more petite than those of his kind. It had very long raven-black hair and eyes as gold as the star that illuminated this solar system. The muscles on its torso were swollen and its waist was tiny. It had soft curves and smooth looking skin. It didn't have hair in the same places as his kind did, in fact it lacked in hair everywhere, but on its head and lower part. Nothing, but smooth beautiful porcelain skin. He wondered what such skin would feel like beneath his hands.

He needed to find a way to communicate. If he could do that, perhaps it would make life on this planet a little more bearable. He tapped his bare chest and nodded. **"Kuon... My name is Kuon."** He told the golden-eyed alien.

Kyoko stared at the little display and took it for what it was. He was trying to communicate with her. She smiled and nodded. She tapped her own breast. _**"Kyoko, my name is Kyoko."**_

Her voice was like music to his ears. He'd never heard a sound more beautiful than the one that emanated from the delicate creature's mouth. He sighed in relief. Yes, life was going to be infinitely more tolerable here.

* * *

Over the weeks, Kuon would discover that Kyoko had been there significantly longer than he. Apparently her kind had sent her as a small child and she had basically lived on Earth for many years alone, yet she had been instructed via the computer systems' AI that were included on her craft. She knew what was safe to eat, what needed to be avoided, and had become accustomed to the solar cycles of the planet. She was also a very quick learner. She had already learned many of his words and he many of hers. The pair had cobbled together a form of communication that they both could work with and understand clearly.

He had discovered, like his race, that hers were composed of all similar to her. They were all female as they had dubbed it, as his had been dubbed as all male. It was strange, they both had studied each other and their genetics, and found that they were completely compatible. All 23 pairs, all 46 chromosomes were completely genetically compatible. The thoughts flustered both of them when they made the discovery. Of course they were aware of how this type of reproduction would occur. It was described in the ancient manuscripts of their cultures, but it hadn't been put into action since the dawning of genetic engineering, almost several millions of years ago. Most had thought that something like that was barbaric. Besides, there was the small fact that males and females didn't really exist in their cultures anymore... until now.

Kuon glanced at the stunning little female, that he now knew he was sexually attracted to, and blushed at the thoughts that flowed over him like a wave of hot water. He blushed thinking of how her skin must taste, how soft she must feel, how warm she would feel against him. The thoughts were maddening. How was he supposed to get everything ready for the next person that was to arrive in mere weeks? Not only that, she had mentioned that there was another that was to arrive for her. Would that one be just as delectable as her? Make him feel the way she did? He seriously doubted it.

* * *

After the many weeks they had taken to study each other's genetic makeup, they then compared the maps that their probes had charted and discovered they had both made their base camps on the southernmost polar region of the small, habitable planet. According to the LRI _(Life-form Representation Intelligence)_, it seemed to be the only continent that wasn't overrun by the planet's dangerous, indigenous wildlife, which were mostly avian in nature. True they closely resembled avians; however, not the avians that they knew of. These were by far much larger and infinitely more dangerous, than those on their respective home worlds. Certainly they were colorful, most ate the vegetation, but the ones they wished to avoid were carnivorous and could easily devour either of them in a single bite. Thankfully, this was a more isolated continent and the largest creature they could find was almost two meters long, very friendly, and communicated by shaking its tail and giving off a loud, sharp, deep noise when it wanted one's attention. Which was quite frequently, because Kyoko had taken to feeding it from her own daily rations, causing it to follow her everywhere she went. Well, it had been a creature that had been studying her for quite some time and only recently, upon Kuon's arrival, did it choose to come to her side. Watching her ride it around amused him greatly.

LRI, what can be said about it? Well this particular AI was programmed with a personality that would entertain, advise, and encourage survival of the species. In other words, LRI was constantly encouraging Kuon to spend time with Kyoko, and suggesting things that were quite distracting to think of. Kuon and Kyoko both, had jobs to do. There was cultivation, husbandry of the more tame wildlife for food, foraging, and putting the final touches on the shelters they'd built for the upcoming change of the weather patterns.

Kuon had caught and skinned some of the smaller, furry, quite tasty, bouncy animals they were keeping for food. They were the best choice, according to Kyoko, because they bred quickly and were quite sustainable with the numbers per litter. With each of their talents, they had been able to fashion warm clothing, bedding, and coverings for the floor of their sturdy little hut that was attached to a cave she'd found. They moved all of their belongings to her cave so they could settle in and research during the colder months. Initially he was against it, but she pointed out that building a fire in his pod, where almost everything was flammable wouldn't be a sound idea. He finally agreed.

* * *

It had been several full moon cycles, and the comrades that they'd expected had still not arrived. Both suspected that it might have something to do with the unusual weather patterns, solar storms, and the meteor showers that had essentially pummeled the rest of the small planet. They suspected that the others may believe that they had gotten caught up in all of it and given up on them; however, they would send a transmission once the atmosphere cleared up a bit.

The cold periods got colder and longer. The canis had brought its pack to the shelter and along with them, hunting partners and needed warmth. It would seem that they'd been adopted by them. Well, so much for the better. Kuon did not wish to be on the wrong side of the great maw of that particular beast. But nothing brought the warmth like the small, soft, warm body snuggled against him. Each night he would pull her closer and closer, and each night she would almost burrow into him. It would send a delicious shiver up his spine and made him want to be as close to her as humanly possible.

* * *

Millions of years later, human scientists would find evidence of an advanced, ancient culture buried beneath the thick ice of the Antarctic. Some would call it Atlantis, others the birthplace of humanity, some even surmise that it had once belonged to an advanced alien species. There were no bodies or genetics left behind to test, but much later they would discover that the beings had left their grand city and gradually spread across the vast lands of the Earth.


End file.
